legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarwinAnim8or
Hello, welcome to the wiki! I am MassiveSodaDuck, a helpful member of the wiki, and I just wanna make sure that you know everything and don't have any questions. If you need help, go to my talk page. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Hey! I noticed in that screenshot you uploaded that you've got Unity, and even better, 3ds Max! And on top of that, the stuff to import LEGO Universe 3D models! We've been trying to get screenshots of 3D models here for a while now, but the program we've been using to view the 3D models, NifSkope, doesn't show the colors properly, they come out as solid gray. 3ds Max loads the colors correctly (like in your screenshot), but nobody here had it, until you. Could you possibly load some 3D models into 3ds Max for us and get screenshots? If you can, thanks a ton! :D jamesster, i would love to do that, but what models do i need to do? and i found a weird launchpad (i posted a picteure) and some parts of an arena. Getting on? Chat Hey! If you are online, please get on the chat. I need to ask you about The Legend Team. im on Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 20:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi darwin Reptilianman 20:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)whiteReptilianman 20:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hey white tsup ? G / Darwin 19:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) password Ok. You can reset it. It never worked. Thanks for letting Rio try anyway! [[User:Le717|'le717']] '''Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I can let you guys on later again. G / Darwin 17:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Game Time Thanks for letting me play yesterday! I may take up your offer for playing again today. I need to get some pictures of NPCs for this Wiki. Is that Ok? Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 18:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Account Hey! I logged out of LU yesterday for dinner, and I forgot the password to the LU account. So, you'll have to click "Forgot Password" to get a password reset. Oh, BTW, if you're on the chat, do you mind if I play on your LU account again today? I am almost done with getting pics. This is the last time I will ask you to play if you let me onm today. I won't be on LU tomorrow. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 16:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat before 4:00! I need to finish taking pics! Thanks! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 20:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Reptilianman 21:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC)whiteReptilianman 21:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) How to change your username Go to edit near your info section -> type your chosen new username in "what's your name?" slot. -> Press Save. -> Your done! Voila! Account Hey! Please don't change the password to the LEGO Universe account yet. I am almost done. I'll hopefully be online tomorrow. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 02:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please get on the chat ASAP! I need that password! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 19:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Final Warning This is a warning. The next time you impersonate a Mythran, you will be blocked. Dont worry, i didn't knew it wasent allowed, but i wont do it again. can we be buds now ? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Yes. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Account YES! Please let me use it! Get on the chat ASAP! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Darwin, get on the chat, Reptilianman 15:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 15:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Get on the chat when you get home Reptilianman 14:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 14:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) T.V. Get on it, Reptilianman 21:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 21:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry,im kinda irritated right now,im gonna go sit in the sofa Come to this chat when you get on, the wiki's chat is no good http://factionlu.wordpress.com/chat/ you will have to create an account. Reptilianman 17:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC)ReptilianmanReptilianman 17:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you coming on? 01:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) NVM! :P 01:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Email hey! Please check your email! Thanks! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I have sent a reply.G / Darwin 23:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! Try to get on the chat soon! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) i came on chat and you left Keeping Diffuse Colors? Hey! Is there any way for me to keep colors when I export stuff from Blender? I tried Lightwave, but Unity won't even pick that up. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 20:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It should do that automaticly,you could also just save it as blend and import it I tryed the .blend file. It doesn't kep colors. How did you keep colors when you imported Cafe Corner into Unity? 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I DONT USE BLENDER TO DO THAT! >:( i use my brothers program that no one will get Ok, I didn't ask for his program. I just have no other program to use. Could you reccomend one for me? 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 01:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk I have less than 7 mins to talk. Get on chat if you want. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 02:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Program Hey! I had to leave the chat yesterday early. So could you tell me a program that keeps diffuse colors? If you know one... Anyway, thanks! EDIT: Will Siftimage Mod Tool do it? I canot seem to get NIFs into it though... 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I am not familliar with that program. G / Darwin 13:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RAW Heightmap Files? Can you open .raw heightmap files? I am trying to get the official LUP terrain so the models fit right, and they are .raw files. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! I couldn't get on the chat earlier. I can get on now though, if you want to come. We need to discuss things. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) im there I'm serious. Can I buy your Darwin T-shirt or could you make one for me? I really like it and Darwin is my favorite. :P I really mean it. Please respond on my talk page. Mistergryphon (Talk) 17:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) files About the files we talked about. Link me via the legend talk. Rioforce :Rioforce just told me that he wants you to go here. It will go to his Email. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] '''Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your MC Server Jerk. TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 19:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Your not banned. how long am i bandLost twilight energy 18:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Test model" It's just the Cafe Corner set, not specifically designed for LU... Nom Nom Nom Thanks for linking that. I've found myself looping the song over and over again while working on the computer. :P Nom, Nom, Nom. 20:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem Le! Oh, look! I just put it on my iPod. Now I can listen to it Nom wherever I go! :P :P :P 20:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Exactly my thought. :D G / Darwin 20:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Converting I put a new file in the Dropbox folder. Please convert it to 3DS and not FBX. Thanks. :) Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I saw,and i converted it. G / Darwin 12:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I would be tempted to ask you why the heck you trolled my page without reason, except that I actually like the picture. Brickenneer 17:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Glad you liked it. It's an official model, as I'm sure you know, but I'm proud of the hull - exact proportion of studs to hight. You mean you could transfer it from an LDD to a 3D model? - Brickenneer 22:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,read my latest blog post...G / Darwin 16:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) LDD to Blender I would like you to import this file into Blender http://kiwi6.com/file/l9uy0j145y Thanks -A0802 Can you make a .3ds file from this LXF file please? Hoi Gie, Kun je van dit LXF bestand een 3DS file maken? Bedankt! http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9gsy4qagark99i6 Chat. Tutorial Alright Darwin! I got my tutorial published! You can find it here: The Beginner’s Guide to LDD to POV-Ray™ Converter If you see any problems, let me know. I have having trouble making it public for some reason, and one section actually went missing. :0 Enjoy! 21:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Server Edit? Darwin I've been trying to get back on the server for 2 hours now and I can't decide if it's my internet or you are editing it? it's July 29th in case u get this tomarow. So I will delete this comment if I figure it out but I see your on chat so u might get it today. And I'm ban from chat for a month for saying a fake word so I can't contact u. So please if u get this tell me if your editing, if your not I'll know something is wrong with my internet. thx 21:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) PepperCraft? What? Not Whitlisted? What Have You Or Someone Els Done To The Server? 02:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know,im editing it,plus the Ip changes from time to time,to get the new IP,go to . And the server got wiped ;( (i have a backup) KK thank u. I was very confused. Ive got on But How Do We get our buildings back. All the progress we've made in that world is gone. Will the back up replace the island world that is currently the server 19:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The back-up will restore all of your progress. G / Darwin 20:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Server is updated,go to http://lbbstudios.net/Servers.html to see the IP; terribly sorry for the trouble. G / Darwin 23:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Server When the server was fixed and all, I lost all that XP you gave me.. Could I have it back? :P 00:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Server+1.3.1? Hey Darwin It's Polt Again with yet another server question. Today 1.3.1 FINALY!!!!!!!!! came out. So I updated. But when I did The server said itr was outdated and didn't let me log in. So I was wondering when u were going to update the server to 1.3.1. 17:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hai Polt. I need to wait for craftbukkit to be updated to 1.3. untill then i cant update the server :/ Sorry for that. -Darwin G / Darwin 21:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I Hope This Is My Final Comment. Is The Srever Down? I havn't been able to get on all day. Again....I'm VERY sorry for these constant comments. But is it down? Or is it that i'm on 1.2.5 and u've updated? May I also request to stop these comments, because I'm gettting tired or righting them and I'm shure your tired of hearing them, by: on the LBB website on Server Page there is a Status section saying"VERSION: 1.2.5 (or whatever Version) STATUS: Under Matenece (or "Server Down" Or "Sever Up" or whatever) " thank u for reading this......again. 21:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ive taken the server down ATM so no one will ask me if its 1.3.1 ready,it will be back up when Craftbukkit for 1.3.1 comes out. kk. I hope I shut up for good now. 21:14, August 3, 2012 (UTCy LEGO Island Windower Darwin, how did the new version not work? Did it not make it full screen, or did it not make windowed mode work? Windowed mode is actually ''very glitchy, and all the tool does is make LI run in Windowed mode. And, LI must run in Ramp Emulation on order for Windowed mode to work correctly. 19:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hai darwin, Hai Darwin I'm back, I haven't seen you in forever Who's this ? -Darwin Whitlist? I tried to go on the LBB server because you said it was abck up but it is whitlisted. Can you witelist: MrVarou (my main account) and Polturgighst (my secondary) THX LBB'S!!!!!!!! ---- We added you! (Ip : lbbminecraft.sytes.net:25613) -LbbStudios I saw one of the pics you uploaded do you know how to get the Lu worlds into unity? Sry that was me, --TheMythran (talk) 04:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean, exactly ? -Darwin Well I saw the mythran remodeled by Darwin pic and it has NS in the background so you must know how to get the Lu worlds into unity, would you mind telling me how? Or giving me the actual worlds in unity becouse I no longer have the game files--Mythran (talk) 13:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) 'mythran remodeled by Darwin pic' < I made everything, including the NS models. I won't give them to you. You didn't get it from the game files? Oh it's pretty good then! Re: Inno Setup 2 months late, but hey, better late than never. :P You're welcome. I think Inno is a great program too. You have no idea how much power it has until you really start using it (and I used a lot of power in my LEGO Racers alternate installer, let me tell you). However, you now face a danger: I've seen a lot of installers and have been on both sides, both creation and usage, and I can tell when someone has sloppily created one. If get my hands on an installer of yours and find it is sloppy, you'll be hearing from me big time. JK :P 23:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I always do sloppy work. (in my opinion) I thought you guys learned that before :P But thanks again for telling me about it :) -Darwin